What If?
by osocurly
Summary: "Hey Annabeth meet by the river under Zeus's fist at 7 before dinner, I need to talk to you about something important.-PERCY" What will happen when they meet? Will Annabeth get what she expected?


Hopes Up To High

(A/N) Ok I am taking a real jump by doing this story. It's going to be very OCC in future chapter but in a way it is meant to be that way, because it signifies the change Annabeth goes through. Flame if you would like I know the PJO fandom is harsh but hey if you can stand the heat stay out of the kitchen _(really lame I know)_ but it's true. I welcome all opinions just please keep the review clean Thank You!

Annabeth POV

I was just coming from the showers when I saw Silena come up looking excited "Here Percy wanted me to give you this. Oh and I didn't read it I promise... So what does it say? Can I read it? PLEASE!" "Wait let me read it first."

I grabbed the note from her hand and read it out loud.

"_Hey Annabeth meet by the river under Zeus's fist at 7 before dinner, I need to talk to you about something important._

_-PERCY"_

"Great I don't think I can make it, I was planning on helping out Andrea the new camper with Greek mythology. Poor thing doesn't know the difference between Alpha and Omega. " I said laughing, "Well it couldn't be that serious I mean if it were he would just tell me right now."

Silena looked at me with disbelief. "Oh my gods Annabeth I swear for a daughter of Athena you sure are stupid. He is totally going to ask you out! Oh I so have to do your makeup and hair and dress you up oh this is so exciting!" She said jumping up and down like a four year old who just got a new doll.

"Whoa calm down he isn't going to ask me out we are just friends." I said hoping she would just drop it.

"No no I know he is this is my department of expertise. Now come on I have a lot of work to do. No offense!" She tried to make a grab for my hand but I pulled back.

"Silena I'm not going and that's that!" I said putting my foot down.

"Oh yes you are or trust me the Athena cabin will wake up one day with pink, feathers, and glitter everywhere and all your weapons and books replaced with makeup, purses and nail polish." She grinned devilishly.

"Why Ms. Beauregard is that a threat?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Why yes Ms. Chase it is or should I say Mrs. Jackson." she replied with a serious face, but you could see the corners of her mouth twitching obviously fighting a smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok fine Silena but just this one time and you have to go help out Andrea or no deal." I said naming my conditions.

"But I- oh ok but I make no promises with the makeovers this will definitely not be the last now hurry it's almost going to be 7 and I have a lot of work to do." She said analyzing from head to toe.

"Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically as she pulled me into the cabin which was now empty.

Truth be told I was actually kind of nervous. Percy's been my best friend for three years and what if Silena was right?

What if he was going to ask me out? What would I say? How would I react? How would I feel?... Wait.. That's just it!

How do I feel? Do I like Percy? Of course not he's only a friend. A very good, nice, good looking- whoa were did that come from?

I think I just have to come down to it and face it I Annabeth Chase like Percy Jackson. But what if she was wrong?

What if he didn't want to ask me out at all? What if he just wanted to chat? What if my hopes are set up to high? Am I going to be disappointed in the end?

I guess I must have been in deep thought for a while because before I knew it Silena was throwing me a new outfit to put on. It wasn't that bad. I didn't have to wear a skirt or anything but it was defiantly not what I'm use to.

It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue wife beater, a black leather jacket and some knee high boots (with no heel thank the gods!) I slipped it on and turned to the mirror. I couldn't believe how different I looked.

My curls were no longer tangled and the makeup was real subtle my eyes had a Smokey shade to them which made my bright grey eyes stand out. She topped it off with a small amount of blush and some pink lip gloss.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she said rushing off into what I assumed was her closet. A few minutes later she came back holding a small white box with a black ribbon around it and she handed it to me.

"Silena what is this?" I said eyeing the box in her hands. "When I was out shopping I saw it and automatically thought of you now open it!" she said pushing the box into my hands.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was one of the best presents I had ever gotten. It was a simple silver locket with an owl on the front. "Oh Silena I love it! Thank you, for everything." I said standing up to hug her.

"No problem now let me take a look at you." She said getting up. She slowly walked around me inspecting me to make sure she didn't miss anything.

I could tell Selina was pleased with her work "Ok miss Chase I believe you have someone waiting for you now hurry up it almost going to be 7." I ran out of the cabin and headed towards Zeus's fist.

When I finally got to the river I noticed that Percy wasn't there. Hmm where could he be he did say at 7 right? "Looking for someone?" I turned and saw Percy walking up from behind a tree.

He looked really handsome he had a blue long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans.

"How long have you been there?" I asked so I wouldn't look like an idiot just staring. "Not long I actually lost track of time. Hey you look different did-?" "Silena don't ask. Hey I just noticed we match." I laughed pointing at our clothes. "Yeah I guess we do." Percy said chuckling.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Please don't let Silena be wrong PLEASE!

"Oh yeah well you know we're already 14 and I think that we are old enough to you know start seeing people as in going on dates and well you get what I mean. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that lately I've been having some weird feelings for someone and I don't know what I should do."

OH MY GODS Silena was right! I couldn't believe this was actually happening! "Well who is it? Do I know her?" I asked trying not to seem to curious.

"Yeah actually you do umm I just don't know what to do. I was actually thinking about going to Silena since she is a daughter of Aphrodite and all but then I decided that it would be best to just tell you that I uhh I like…. Rachel."

"Oh my gods Percy that's… wait did you say Rachel?" Please tell me I heard wrong.

"Yeah who else?" he said running a hand through his hair.

Of course how could I even think that the son of Poseidon would like me. I'm so stupid!

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think that it's just… great you should totally go for it." What am I saying! I could feel my eyes stinging with forming tears so I turned away from Percy. "Hey what's wrong are you ok?" he said coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just so happy for you!" I said faking a smile and shrugging off his hand. "Well I got to go I need to talk to Silena bye Percy." I said quickly running off.

I could feel tears threatening to fall but I refused to cry. I decided to stop and sit down since my vision was clouded with unshed tears. It was just my luck though that it happened to be Junipers tree so I told her everything.

She stayed with me the whole time calling Rachel a no good mortal wanna-be demi-god and Percy a stupid sea squid, which made me smile.

"Come on Anny-Bee you need to eat." Juniper was one of the few people allowed to call me any nickname and survive. She was also one of my only girlfriends and she always knew what to say.

I really didn't feel like eating but Juniper all but dragged me to the dinning pavilion saying that I needed to eat. Juniper had gone ahead to tell Andy, one of my half-sisters, to get me a plate because I was running late, but in reality it was just so I wouldn't have to pass by the Poseidon table.

"Juniper said were just running late so I got you a plate." She said as I sat down. "Thanks Andy." I said numbly. I went up to the fire and made a silent prayer to any god to just help me get through all this drama. I ate quickly and left I didn't even stay for the camp fire sing along.

Silena came rushing behind me "Annabeth I am so sorry Juniper told me everything. I was so sure. Ugh this is my entire fault! Please don't be mad at me I'm sorry!" I really didn't know why she thought I would be mad at her.

"Hey it's okay you didn't make him like Rachel he just did. Don't worry I just really want to be alone right now ok?" I said walking towards my cabin.

I was just outside my cabin when I heard guess who coming after me….Percy "Hey Annabeth wait up I have to tell you something."

"What do you want Percy?" I said coldly but he didn't seem to notice that or he really just didn't care.

"I asked out Rachel and she said yes! Isn't that awesome she actually said yes!"

You have got to be kidding me! "Well you know what that's just great! I am so freaking happy for you but you know what I really don't care okay!" I yelled walking past him to have him block my way again "Move Percy or I will move you myself."

"First tell me what's going on with you? First you get to dinner late and all depressed and you don't even bother saying "Hi" to Grover or me then you don't stay for the campfire and now you're yelling at me! What did I do to make you angry huh what did I do?" He said walking towards me with every word.

"If you can't figure that out then you don't deserve to know!" I yelled and slammed the door. I was just so mad I couldn't believe it how can someone be so stupid even Percy couldn't be that stupid!

I changed out of my clothes and put on my pajamas. Then I started to pack.

It was already getting late so I called my dad and told him that I wanted him to pick me up at 6 so there would be no chance in running into Per- him. After that I went to sleep or tried to.

After tossing and turning for hours my phone vibrated signaling that it was already 5 so I decided that I would go and see if Chiron was up so I could say goodbye. The sun was already rising when I got to the big house Chiron was waiting outside.

"Ah Annabeth so I see you are going to go and try living with your father again?" He said more like a question.

"Yeah well you know third time's a charm. Well I should probably head over to the hill my dad is probably already waiting. I just wanted to stop and say bye before I left." "Very well then I wish you the best but remember if things don't go as planned you always have a home here."

"Thank you Chiron. I will try and keep in touch." I said rushing off toward the hill. Just like I had hoped my dad was waiting at the bottom of the hill.

"So how was it this summer?" my dad asked as I got in the car. "It was great! But I'm still so happy that I finally get to go home!" I said faking a smile. I looked back as we drove off finally camp was over and I could move on with my life and try and forget about _him. _

(A/N) There it is I hope it wasn't too bad and if it was please help me out. I have read all the books but I sometimes have trouble really capturing the essence of the character due to me being a very easily distracted person. I think it has something to do with the fact that I might have ADD (not ADHD but ADD there's a difference)

^-^OPINIONS WELCOME (Keep it clean) ^-^


End file.
